


A Little Fun

by anamuan



Series: Girls Just Wanna [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Johnny's Entertainment NEWS, KAT-TUN - Freeform, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Don’t trust sketch guys selling mystery powders in clubs.





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://shatteredinu.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatteredinu**](http://shatteredinu.livejournal.com/) , [](http://maya-morning.livejournal.com/profile)[**maya_morning**](http://maya-morning.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://4-03-am.livejournal.com/profile)[**4_03_am**](http://4-03-am.livejournal.com/) , because they made me. And then [](http://shatteredinu.livejournal.com/profile)

Jin wakes up with a strange uncomfortable feeling all over and tries not to move, waiting for the rest of his hangover to hit full-force. Jin doesn't remember how he got home just like he doesn't remember half the things Pi gave him to drink last night. He barely remembers catching Pi putting something extra in those drinks more than once, and that when he finally asked if it was anything illegal, Pi shrugged one shoulder and said he didn't know, but it was supposed to make sex feel _amazing_ and best friends share.

The hang-over never seems to materialize, so after half an hour of wondering when he would start wishing he were dead, Jin decides to roll over to try to go back to sleep. That's when he discovers he has breasts.

"Pi! What the _fuck_ did you--" Jin storms in through Pi's front door and then comes up short, because there's a girl spread out naked on Pi's floor, head on the ground, back to the door, ass in the air, and a finger deep inside herself. She starts at the sound of Jin's voice, and gasps and shudders and stiffens, and as her hand stops moving, Jin realizes she just came. It's not until she slides her slick fingers out and half-sighs, half-moans Jin's name that he realizes the girl is Yamapi.

\--

Yamapi buys the stuff from a guy at the club who says it enhances orgasms unbelievably, assures him it's not dangerous, and that he won't regret it. He points to a couple of girls grinding against each other, practically having sex on the dance floor, and says that they're happy customers, and Yamapi can ask them if they'd had any problems with it. Yamapi watches for a bit and decides he'd rather watch them 'dance' than interrupt. Yamapi doesn't know if it'll work, but he's drunk, and figures it probably can't hurt. He puts it in his and Jin's drinks all night, waiting to see what it'll do when it kicks in. It's not a good night for it, though--no one catches Yamapi's eye and he ends up going home alone. _Waste of thirty bucks_ is the last thing he thinks before he passes out.

Yamapi wakes face down on the couch. He's glad he made the couch at least; last time he woke up on the floor, halfway under the coffee table, feeling sick and awful. Today, he's on the couch and his head doesn't even hurt. Maybe last night wasn't so bad after all.

Then Yamapi notices that along with the lack of hangover, he also wakes up as a girl. He's surprisingly calm about the whole thing and mostly decides he should probably learn not to trust sketchy strangers selling mystery powders in clubs.

It's against Yamapi's better judgment, but he's curious. When's the next time he'll be a girl and get to find out? Never (hopefully). He should take advantage of the opportunities he's given.

Pi flips over onto his back, props his knees up and spreads his legs apart. He touches himself tentatively through his boxers, which don't fit properly anymore, rubs his clit through the silk, and it's like fire through his veins. It's not like being a boy, with that sudden, hard pang of desire. It's slow, a build up that kind of takes him by surprise, and it's not amazing like he was promised. Then he realizes he's wet, really fucking wet, and the thought makes him moan. He slips a hand into his boxers, drags a finger through the wetness, slides back up to his clit and makes tight, slick circles with his finger, the kind his last girlfriend liked.

He can see why, but it's not enough, so he slides the finger inside instead. But then he misses--needs--the pressure on his clit too. Twisting in frustration on the couch, he needs both and can’t get it like this.

So he crawls onto the floor, and kicks off his boxers because he won't need them. He spreads his legs wide, ass in the air, one arm below him to hold himself up. Sets his palm to his clit and then slides that middle finger back in. There. That's what he needed. And it's good, oh, it's good, but it isn't enough.

His back's to the door; he hadn't thought about it when he got down off the couch, but he's thinking about it now, thinking about someone walking in on him, Jin maybe--Jin. And moans. Thinks about _Jin_ walking in on him, catching him on the floor, with his fingers in his cunt, fucking himself. Thinks about the look on Jin's face then, the look he sees sometimes when they're watching porn together and he steals a sideways look at Jin's face instead of the screen. He presses his hips down against his hand faster, pushes his finger in deeper, straining for he didn't know what.

He thinks about Jin finding him like this, spread out like a whore on the floor, and him sliding his own finger inside too. Imagines the way Jin's longer fingers would feel in him, sliding against his own inside that slick heat. Imagines Jin leaning forward, the way Jin's tongue would feel on him. He bucks his hips down harder, straining--

And suddenly the door slams against the stopper in the wall, and then bangs shut from the rebound, and Jin yells "Pi! What the _fuck_ did you--" into the room. Yamapi knows it's Jin because he's the only one that calls him that, and his orgasm crashes over him in blinding white waves.

He can feel liquid seeping through his fingers and down his thighs. As his hand slips away, Jin's name slips from his lips but he doesn't care because it really was _amazing_.

\--

Jin turns around and walks out. What else can he do? What else do you do when you walk in on your best friend getting off as a girl? Jin walks out and goes home.

He sits on his couch and he very pointedly doesn't think about what he saw in Pi's apartment. Jin crosses his arms across his breasts and remembers they're there and that he's mad at Pi for probably being responsible for his current female status. Somehow. But he can't go back there-- _Pi on the floor, legs spread wide_ \--so he sits on the couch and fumes instead.

Maybe five minutes later, someone (Pi) knocks at his door. Jin turns on the TV and pretends he doesn't hear it. If Pi-- _cunt wet, liquid dripping between Pi's fingers_ \--asks later he'll pretend he wasn't home. He turns the TV up a couple of notches.

He didn't count on Pi letting himself in.

Pi stands for a minute in the doorway. She's (he's?) wearing the shirt Pi'd lost halfway through last night. It was a tight shirt on Pi; now it's loose across the shoulders, but stretches across her breasts in new and infinitely interesting ways. She's pulled on a pair of soft cotton boxers as well. On her female frame, they look like a pair of comfy shorts, the kind girls wear around the house, instead of like underwear. They show off a lot of sleek, smooth leg before covering things up just as they get really interesting. Jin tries not to think about what the rest looks like because now he knows. She's still got Pi's hair, short and dark, a boy's cut, mussed from sleep and sex-- _Pi's dark hair against the light carpet, his lips moaning Jin's name_. Jin wrenches his eyes back to the TV.

"Jin." Pi's voice is a little higher than normal, but not really. It still sounds mostly like Pi. Like that, it's almost ok. But Pi’s voice doesn't normally give Jin chills.

Jin looks back at Pi--wonders what his breasts look like, wonders what they feel like--because he doesn't have a choice. "Way to let yourself in," he accuses, diverts.

"You seemed upset."

Jin looked away again. "You can do what you want. It's, um. It's your body."

"I was just. That is. Well. I wanted to know what it would feel like. You know, as a girl."

Jin's curiosity piques, despite himself. "What did it feel like?" he asks.

Pi grins at him, even though he's not looking. Jin can hear it in Pi's voice. "Good." Jin thinks about Pi's slick fingers and shifts on the couch and realizes his underwear is damp. For the first time in his life, he wonders what Pi tastes like.

Some of it must have shown on Jin's face, because then Pi adds, "Wanna try?" It's a question, but Pi already knows the answer. Pi's voice is low, teasing. Sexy in a feminine way he should have no business knowing how to do yet.

Jin doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to lie. He's thinking of Pi on the floor again, breath hitching as he rolls his hips back onto his fingers.

"You do." This time it's not a question, and Jin can feel his cheeks burning. "You want to touch yourself," Pi continues. "Do it. Touch yourself."

And Jin does. He slides a hand down his own stomach, shivering in anticipation at his destination. He hesitates when he gets to his belt-buckle, fingers hovering, pants half undone. Pi moves to stand in front of him, blocking his view of the TV, and catches his eyes. "Do it," Pi repeats, and as Jin slips his hand into his boxers, Pi sinks down to the floor in front of him.

Jin bites his lip at the first brush of his fingers over himself, and Pi grins at him knowingly, like a wolf. "You're wet, aren't you," Pi says. "You're soaking." Jin nods because he has to. The combination of the slick feeling of his fingers on his sensitive skin and Pi's voice stoke the fire burning in his gut, forcing a breathy moan past his lips.

"Slide your hand back up. Find your clit," Pi instructs. Jin does what he's told, and when he does, he moans again, louder. "Your fingers are all wet, aren't they? Rub your clit. How's it feel?" Pi says. Jin rubs a light circle around his clitoris and spreads his legs further apart, searching for more sensation. Pi licks his lips and Jin presses harder and cries out. "There. Just like that," Pi says. "Do it again." Jin does and it's like fire spreading out under his skin, burning him up.

"Take your pants off. Let me see what you look like." And Jin doesn't even question it. He pulls his slick fingers out of his pants and raises his hips to slide them off, one hand held out awkwardly in an effort not to stain his pants. Pi's eyes catch on the light glistening off Jin's fingers, on the sticky strings stretching between them.

"Taste yourself," he says and watches hungrily as Jin sucks his first two fingers into his mouth. Jin licks between his fingers, sucks on his knuckles, laps everything up. Pi's hand creeps over his own breast. "Spread your legs wider, "he says, and squeezes, fingers moving over his shirt. Jin sucks harder, spreading his legs apart again. He can feel himself overflowing, leaking out between his legs. He groans around his fingers, feeling open and obscene. It's like Pi's lost his voice, but his eyes never leave him.

He pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a pop and then slides them back down between his legs without Pi's direction. He rubs a circle once, twice around his clit, and then slides his middle finger between his labia with a smooth, constant pressure. He rolls his hips up into the touch and Pi finds his voice again.

"Tell me what it feels like." Pi's voice is ragged, and Jin slips his other hand down too to rub at his clit. Jin pulls his finger partway out. "You're tight, aren't you?" And he is tight, muscles taut around his finger as he pushes it back in.

"Jin," Pi starts, and the sound of his name in Pi's girl's voice pulls a cry from Jin's lips, voice rising uncontrollably, jumping over breaths he doesn't have enough air to take.

"Jin, tell me. How does it feel?"

"Good. Good. God, it's good," and Jin's voice wavers; he can't control the volume at all.

"Put another finger in," Pi orders, and Jin does, sliding in his index finger while rubbing faster circles with his left hand. "Feel the way it stretches?" Pi breathes and this time it's against Jin's skin, high on his thigh. Pi pulls Jin's left hand away and at the first touch of his tongue Jin comes, spasming around his fingers, overwhelmed by the thought of Pi going down on him. Pi laps at him, making slick, wet noises through his orgasm, and the sound and sensation pushes him over again, leaving him panting and shaking, heart beating out of his chest.


End file.
